xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheatseed
this oc will not be active until one of my oc's is put away or passes away. if you want your oc and this oc to be related, just ask me on my message wall. i will not be changing anything about this oc-they took a long time to create. "I miss my kits.. I miss my mate. I'm so worthless." ''-Wheatseed'' 'About Wheatseed' Backstory-''' Something about being a loner and being adopted when she was little. And then something about having a really awful mentor that ends up trying to kill her adopted mother and then the blame is on her so she's kicked out. And then she ventures to a new clan and is introduced to her first mate. The mate dies and then it's continued on with the other mates and kits and the murders. Yeah she's dark and rude and sassy for a reason. '''Name Breakdown Wheat Prefix- ' A cereal plant that is the most important kind grown in temperate countries, the grain of which is ground to make flour for bread, pasta, pastry, etc. '''Seed Suffix-' A flowering plant's unit of reproduction, capable of developing into another such plant. 'Current name-' Wheatseed 'Nick Names-' Wheat, tba 'Original Name(s)-' Wheatkit, Wheatpaw, Wheatstalk 'PGSP-' She/Her 'Thoughts on Clan-' "tbd" '''Appearance Weight and Height-''' 11.4 pounds and 7.2 inches 'Breed-' Kurilian Bobtail 'Appearance Summary-' Wheatseed is a large, stalky purebred Kurilian bobtail. Her fur is thick and short, with a thick undercoat that keeps her warm. Her pelt consists of several different colors. Her top coat is a pale golden/tan color. Her undercoat is a beautiful solid white and her markings are a few stripes in a russet orange color that rest on her back and face. Wheat's eyes are also a very dark brown color with gold surrounding the pupil. 'Fur-' Thick & medium length 'Scars-' None so far 'Tail Length-' 1.7 inches 'Voice-' tba 'Scent-' tba 'Quotes-' "tba" '''Relationships Relationship Status-''' "I miss him." 'Mate-' n/a 'Ex-Mate(s)-' Shallowriver, Blacktail, Foxface 'Sexual Orientation-' Heterosexual 'Candy Eye: Personality/Mentally-' Wheatseed wants someone who isn't offended by what she says. Wheatseed, being brutally honest, will always say what's on her mind. She also needs someone who will be her brick wall and someone to turn to. 'Candy Eye: Physically-' She really isn't picky with pelt colors. However she does prefer someone who has a clean, neat pelt. She also likes shorter fur on males. She's mostly attracted to blue or green eyes but nothing dark. 'Turn offs-' Self conciousness, hesitation, over confidence, cockiness, shy behavior 'Experience-' She's well.. Experienced 'Cats Attracted to Wheatseed-' Foxface(?) 'Ships-' n/a 'Offspring-' (F)=Female (M)=Male Peonyblossom (F), Tulipkit (F), Shadowpaw (M), Palepaw (M), Honeypaw (F), Rustkit (M), Orangekit (F), Elkkit (M) '''Personality 'Personal Being' Positive Traits-''' Loving | Sweet | Brave | Strong 'Neutral Traits-' Sassy | Strict | Bossy 'Negative Traits-' Hostile | Rude | Selfish | Loud-Mouth 'Summary on Positive Traits-' tba 'Summary on Neutral Traits-' tba 'Summary on Negative Traits-' tba '''Fears tba 'Likes & Dislikes' 'Likes' Color-''' Green 'Season-' Summer 'Smell-' Cherry blossom 'Food-' Mice 'Weather-' High 60s low 70s (F) 'Activities-' Swimming, grooming, watching the kits '''Dislikes Color-''' Red 'Season-' Winter 'Smell-' Tree bark 'Food-' Fish 'Weather-' Any precipitation 'Activities-' Running, Sparring, Hunting '''Statistics Leadership-''' -/10 'Intelligence-' -/10 'Emotional Strength-' -/10 'Physical Strength-' -/10 'Hunting-' -/10 'Fighting-' -/10 'Herbs-' -/10 'Agility-' -/10 'Swimming-' -/10 'Speed-' -/10 'Sociability-' -/10 '''Kin/Relations 'Family Tree-' this will come soon. Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Article stubs